


Date Night

by MacButton



Category: Dominant/Submissive - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dominant, Dominant/Submissive, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Oral, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Submissive, The Mad King - Freeform, Toys, Vibrator, daddy - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your Dominant, Ryan Haywood are finally going on your date night, but he has a surprise for you.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think of this part one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

You fixed your curls in the bathroom mirror with a satisfying twist, making sure they rested on your shoulders perfectly. You fiddled with the knee-length dress your Dominant, Ryan, had picked out for you. Every week without fail, you two would venture into the city for a much needed date night. You’d eat, drink, and laugh until the early hours of the morning because you genuinely enjoyed each other’s company.

You cherished being controlled by Ryan. The invisible string that tied your hearts together bonded you on emotional and physical levels. That you held the titles of Dominant and Submissive for one another was of no concern for others. However, when you were in public, you did follow a set of rules, and he would enforce them, hidden to the rest of the world.

_Always walk beside or in front of him._

You stepped into the red, lacy panties he picked up for you tonight. They hugged your hips snugly and you smiled at the gesture. Ryan knew everything about you; he took the time to study and learn his girl from top to bottom.

_Never walk away without his permission._

You settled on red lips for tonight, knowing your Dom would appreciate the symmetry. You applied your ruby lipstick with determined swipes, sealing the color with a satisfied pop.

_Always hold his hand or on to his arm._

You slipped on a pair of black heels to match the ensemble, your painted toes peeking out of the front. Finally, the small necklace bearing his initial served as the finishing touch in the ode to your man. You clasped the jewelry around your neck and secured it, admiring it in the mirror briefly with a smile.

You were ready.

You emerged from the bathroom to meet your date, who was dressed to accompany you: black slacks and a white, button down collar shirt. His hand over his heart, Ryan swooned when he saw your attire. 

“Kitten you look breathtaking,” he complimented, gesturing for a twirl with his index finger. You didn’t bother trying to suppress your giggle and spun unapologetically. You knew you looked good, and seeing him fall in love each time was worth the effort.

You greeted him with deep and needing kiss, commenting on his wardrobe, as well. “And you look so handsome tonight,” You mumbled against his cheek, fitting yourself into his broad arms. “Shall we go? I thought we could try that new restaurant,” You suggested, taking his arm and tugging him to the door.

He drew you back in swiftly, and wrapped his arm around your waist, “Hold on, baby. I’ve got a surprise for you.” You gave him a quizzical look until he produced a small white box with a shiny gold ribbon. You perked up and pecked his cheek excitedly, pulling the ribbon’s end and open the package.

A small “U” shaped device sat in side, and he smiled at its reveal. “What’s this?” you inquired, removing it and brushing your fingers across the smooth silicone. A wash of realization spread across your face, and he took the item from you to tap the button on the top, eliciting two curt buzzes.

It was a vibrator.

Ryan turned it over in his fingers to show you all angles and began, “I thought we could have a little fun with a new toy tonight. What do you think, kitten, would you like to play with your Dom?”

You nodded and dropped the now empty box on the bed, holding on to his beltline in preparation. He chuckled at your eagerness and shook his head, “No, not here…” he drew out the sentence so you understood.

“In…public?” You confirmed, tearing your eyes from the toy to meet his.

“Mmhm. You see, this end,” he continued, pointing to the smaller side of the “U,” “fits inside of your soft, little pussy. And this end, rests on your clit,” he tapped the other side where the button was affirmatively.

Warmth pooled between your legs at the sound of Ryan's deep voice mentioning your center, and you gulped to regain composure. “How does it work?” you pressed, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and humility. He reached in his pocket and withdrew his phone, lighting up the screen to an app.

“I control what the toy does like this,” he showed you, motioning the two waves on the screen up and down, “this one controls inside and this one your clit.”

Keenly aware of your already aroused body, you watched him play between the various settings and intensities while your pussy dripped with anticipation. Ryan noticed your desire and eased you down gently to the bed. “Do you want this, baby girl?” he asked, waving the toy in your face. You nodded furiously in response, but he took on a firmer tone.

“Ask nicely,” he commanded.

“Please, sir, use your new toy to play with me,” you spouted quickly.

He smirked and held the smaller side to your mouth. “Of course, kitten.” You parted your lips and sucked on it fervently, spitting saliva onto its end, “But only because you look so gorgeous tonight.”

Ryan hooked one finger in your panties and brought them to your knees. He growled at the sight of your already glistening slit and bent down to lick you appreciatively. You gasped at the unexpected pleasure and watched him draw the toy down your clit and hover it around your entrance.

“She looks perfect tonight, too,” he admired, flicking his tongue up you once more, swallowing your juices, “mmm…and she tastes just as good.” He crouched down for a better vantage point and raised your legs to rest on his shoulders, your panties resting just behind his head.

“Look down here, baby girl, you’re going to want to watch this,” he suggested, teasing your entrance with the tip of the toy.

You rested on your forearms and hoisted the skirt of your dress up for a view. Your pussy lips parted as Ryan pressed the device into you, scooping up the walls of your center until it was securely inside. You let out a low moan as he tapped the top against your clit, making sure it would stay in place.

He planted a kiss on your inner thigh and admired his work, “Oh, kitten! It fits perfectly!” he said, excitedly, “My good, little girl is going to get treated tonight.” He tugged the panties back up your body and stood before you, phone at the ready.

“I’m going to turn it on for you, so you know what it feels like. We don’t want you screaming out in the bar,” he confirmed. He rustled through the settings and held his finger over the button, “If there’s something you don’t like, you tell me, alright?” Ryan reassured, his eyes soft.

You smiled meekly and nodded, mouthing a silent, “Yes, baby.”

He pressed the button and the toy started with a zap. Instantly, you moaned and arched your back to the pleasure. “Whoa!” he turned the intensity down until it switched off and put a hand on your chest to steady your exhilaration, “slow down, kitten.” It took a moment for the waves to cease, but, finally, your head returned to the room.

He held out his hands to you to help you stand. You took them and steadied yourself upright. You walked to the full-length mirror in their bedroom, while he followed close behind. Wearing the dress, you couldn’t tell anything was inside, surprisingly.

Ryan wrapped his arms around your stomach and lodged a kiss against your neck with a slight suck, “Mmm, you truly do look stunning.” He patted your secret, and slowly led you down the hall, two steps in front of him.

The toy buzzed again deep within your core, unexpectedly. You stumbled over yourself, into the wall, and against the bookcase, knocking over a few items on the shelf. You turned to glare at him, and there he was, toppling over in laughter.

He brought his arm around your waist to cradling you to straighten, “Oh, kitten, this is going to be a fun night.”


End file.
